


Our little family

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella finds out she is getting adopted she couldn't wait to see who. But she was really scared if she was going to fit in. Will these two soccer stars be able to love Bella as much as they love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Bella's last couple of days at the orphanage. Her best friend was crying in the bed next to her.  
"I'm so happy for you. But your leaving me."  
"I know but I will text you and call you and I won't ever forget you. Maybe you will find a home close to me." Bella didn't think that would ever happen. "I won't ever forget you. I love you Jesse."  
"I love you too Bella Marie... Lets see your last name with be oh... Bella Marie O'Hara Solo. It's pretty I like it."  
"BELLA COME ON THE GIRLS ARE MAKING YOUR FAVORITE DINNER!" Screamed Mrs. Katie.  
"COMING! I will be back to pack my stuff I'm leaving tomorrow. If you want to see me before I leave you have to be in my ion around 11:00." Bella turned around and left her best friends room and headed toward a little room off the kitchen.  
"Awww you guys didn't have to make me Mac and Cheese."  
"Oh yeah we did Bella."  
"Yeah Bella we couldn't let you leave without getting to taste this great Mac and Cheese before you left."  
"I'm going to miss you guys thanks so much!"  
Bella grabbed a plate of food. She headed back into her room.  
"Hey rookie. Rumors goin' 'round sayin you gotta leave tomorrow. Is that true?  
"Yeah senior it's true. But I'm going to miss that accent of yours."  
"I'm just goin' miss callin' you rookie. And you callin' me senior."  
Bella laughed. She loved Amy, her roommates, friendship. They were a good 5 years apart but they got along very well. Bella was very bubbly but she had her moments where she keep to herself. Amy helped her break her shell when she first came to the orphanage 4 years ago. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Bella woke up extremely nervous. She went to the only person that could calm her down, her best friend.  
"Jesse!"  
"What?"  
"Oh great your awake."  
"I will always be awake when you need me what's up?"  
"I need to know that..."  
"That...?"  
"That it's okay for me to leave. That I can go. That you will be fine and everyone will be find. You guys are my family. And now I'm getting a new family."  
"It's okay for you to go. You should go. This is good for you. I love you no matter what. You need to live your life. You can't be locked up in here for ever. Be happy you love Hope and Kelley and they love you too. Just calm down. And Bella Marie?"  
Bella loved it when Jesse called her Bella Marie.  
"Yes Jesse."  
"I love you. More than you will ever know."  
"I know Jesse I love you too."  
Bella walked up to Jesse's bed and sat down next to her. Jesse pulled Bella in for a hug.  
"Good luck Bella."  
"Thanks Jesse."  
"Don't forget me."  
"I could never."  
"I know." Jesse leaned over and closed the gap between her and her girlfriend. Bella's reciprocated, kissing her back.  
"I love you Jesse."  
"I love you too Bella. Go get 'em."  
Bella got up and hugged Jesse she walked back to her rooms and grabbed her bags. She ran to Mrs. Katie's office.  
"Hey Bella are you ready for this."  
"It's now or never."  
"Positive outlook I like it."  
"Thanks are we ready to hit the road and see my new families house?"  
"Let's me grab my keys and we will take off."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella finally reached the house she would hopefully soon fall in love with. She was already comfortable even though she had never been to this place once. She just felt already at home. She took a deep breath in grabbed her small suitcase holding her own items and her and Mrs Katie made their way up the hot, jagged stone path to the front door. Behind that front door holds back two people the Bella couldn't wait to call her own. She turned to Mrs Katie, who in return gave her a small nod. Bella spun around and lifted her hand to knock on the door.  
To her surprise, the door flew open after the first knock. Their stood her two beautiful very own mothers. Bella smiled.  
"Hey Bella we miss you so much. We are so glad your here and we couldn't wait much longer to have you as our daughter." Said the shorter of the two, Kelley.  
"Don't worry Bella you will get used to her being so hyper. I guess I will have to teach you how to deal with her." Said the taller of the two, Hope.  
"I can't wait to be apart of your family. I'm so happy you guys love me."  
"Well Bella I should be leaving you to your new mothers. I'm going to kiss you Bella." Mrs. Katie said. "Be good. I love you. I know Jesse loves you. Visit us when you can. Good luck."  
"Bye Mrs. Katie. I love you and Jesse and I will try to visit when I can. Good bye."  
"Good bye, Bella."  
Mrs. Katie turned around and got back into her car. She buckled her seat beat, waved to Bella and her new family, and with that she was off.  
Bella turned around.  
"Are you ready to come see your new home?" Said Hope.  
"Most definitely. I have a question though?"  
"What?" Said both of her parents.  
"Can I called one of you Mom and one Mama because this might get confusing."  
Her mothers just laughed. They knew they Bella was going to be good for them.  
"You can call me, Mama and Kelley, mom. Or the other way around." Hope said.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mama."  
All three of them shared a laugh and Hope and Kelley guided their new daughter into their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion (said in the the first part of the story) is another word in Bella's orphanage they use for room or their own bed. Just something I thought would be cool didn't know the real meaning of it. Just kinda came out.


	2. Well Than Lets Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is enjoying quality time with her new family. She is really starting to fit in.

Kelley and Hope took Bella inside to show her around the house. She couldn't wait to see her new bedroom and her new, well, everything.

"Wow this is your kitchen. Its huge!"

"Yeah well your Mama here likes to cook." Kelley said pointing at Hope.

"That's great! I hadn't had a real home cooked meal in the longest time. Well I mean I haven't really had a home cooked meal that I didn't have to cook. So Mom do you cook?" Bella quickly said, trying to change the subject. Kelley shook her head. She motioned Bella into the living room.

"Ha-ha your Mom cooking. She would burn the house down." Said Hope.

Bella's eyes went wide. Her smile disappeared off her face. Hope looked at Kelley to see what she did wrong. Kelley on the other hand knew exactly what Hope got herself into.

"Bella what's wrong?" Said Hope - she was completely oblivious.

"No... no, no, no, this isn't happening no... no, its not real no, not real Bella, its not real." Bella was talking to herself. She needed to calm herself down.

"Bella," Kelley said. "Why don't you sit down. Me and Hope are going to get you a glass of water. Sweetie, just relax. Everything will be okay." Kelley helped Bella to the couch. She turned to Hope and grabbed her hand roughly. She dragged her wife into the kitchen.

"Ouch!"

"OH HOPE STOP YOU DESERVE THAT. DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO THAT POOR CHILD!" Kelley screamed.

"Oh shit I screwed up already didn't I?"

"Just a little bit babe."

"Its because of how her parents died right. In the fire?"

"Yeah I think that upset her. You need to be more careful."

"Ok, I know. Sorry I should go apologize." Hope poured her and Bella a glass of water. "Can you wait here for a little while I talk to her?"

"Yeah should I get the chicken ready for dinner?"

"Just put out the ingredients I need, oh and the pans. I will be back in a second." 

Kelley gave her wife a kiss and pushed her toward the living room. Hope looked in. Bella was standing up looking at the pictures on the mantle of the large stone fire place in the living room. 

"That was when we first met you." Hope said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I remember that was the first day in a long time I felt comfortable around adults. Enough to think that I wouldn't loose you guys. I fell in love with you guys from the start."

"Me and your mom fell in love with you early on too. Hey Bella." Bella turned so she was facing Hope. Hope sat down on the couch patting the spot next to her. Bella sat down. "I think I should apologize for what I said earlier."

"Its okay Mama. Its just that sometimes it hits me like a bullet or like when your a defender in a soccer game and the forward comes out of know where and steals the ball from you. Your just kind of shocked for a moment."

"Yeah I get what your trying to say. I cant wait to get you into playing soccer." Hope leaned in closer to Bella. "We could maybe get you playing goalkeeper." Hope whispered.

"Woah woah woah. Stop right there. Our daughter will never play goalkeeper. In your dreams Solo."

"She never will learn to mind her own business." Hope said to Bella. "Well Mrs. O'Hara Solo we will have to see about that."

"Actually Mom and Mama I play forward."

"Oh well. Next time Solo."

"Next time our child will be a goalkeeper. Oh wait. Bella?'

"Yeah I know the question and the answer is yes. I would loved to have a brother or a sister."

"Yes way to go Bella Marie O'Hara Solo." said Kelley.

"Mom and Mama I'm sorry but I'm starving."

"Oh yeah I'm going to go make chicken. It will be done in 20 minutes. You and your mom can go see your room while your waiting."

"Oooo goodie. I can't wait to show you your room."

Kelley took Bella's hand and lead her upstairs. Her and her mom walked down the hall way passed a bathroom and her parents bedroom.

"This, Bella Marie, it your room." Kelley said.

Bella opened the door. She was shocked.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing."

The young girl took it all in. She looked at her bedroom walls painted in purple. One wall had a white background but was covered with posters, photos, anything that had to do with the USWNT. She looked in her closet. There, hanging all perfectly, sat 23 USWNT jersey's. The rest of the closet was filled with all types of plaid shirts, which were her favorite, colorful sweaters, sweatshirts. On the floor of the closet was an amazing amount of shoes ranging from running, to combat boot, to uggs, to converses, to cleats. Her very own pair of brand new neon yellow and blue cleats. She closed her closet door and walked over to her dresser. The first drawer contain underwear and socks. The next drawer was filled to the brim with training clothes of every color. All of it was USWNT. The next drawer held pj's. The last drawer was her favorite jeans and sweatpants - Nike, Under Armor, Adidas, and everything else she could ever image.  
Kelley broke Bella out from her own little world.

"I hope you like it. Me and Hope went all out."

"Like... Like it. Are you kidding? I love it. Thanks you so much." Bella said pulling Kelley into a bone crushing hug. When she released her she when running down stairs.

"Hey there Bella wha- UFF!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE MY ROOM!"

"I'm glad you like it. Go get your mom and get seated at the table dinner is pretty much ready."

Bella and her Mom's sat at a small table. 

"So I heard you liked your room." Said Kelley.

"I absolutely love it. Thank you some much for all of it."

"No problem but we have one more surprise for you." Hope said looking at Kelley.

"Yeah we thought that because your thirteen that you should probably need one of these. And if you want to have a social life you will totally need one."

"Kelley that's so rude." Hope frowned but ended up laughing any way.

"Wait what is it Mom?"

"We bought you an iPhone 6."

"OH MY GOODNESS. YOU GUYS JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER AND BETTER."

"We thought you would need a phone to communicate with us and your friends at school so we got you one. You can have it after dinner."

"Thank you so much. For buying all this stuff for me and for most importantly adopting me."

"We love you sweetheart."

"I love you guys too."

That night the new family spent their first night together on the couch watching Netflix. Bella and Kelley were both asleep, snuggled into each other. Their heads were both using Hope's lap as a pillow. Before Hope fell asleep she thought to herself. 'Man didn't I get lucky. I love you Kelley. I love you too Bella.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and leave you guys off with a cliffhanger next chapter. This is a warning.


	3. A Walk To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and her family just take a walk around their neighbor hood. Bella can't wait to talk to Jesse either.

Bella woke up one morning to find Kelley sitting in the end of her bed and Hope standing in the door way of her bedroom. They were both wearing a article of clothing with the USWNT logo on it. Bella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.   
"Hey Mom good morning Mama."  
"Hey sweetheart. Me and your Mama wanted to know if you would want to go on a walk with us?"  
"Yeah sure. Let me get ready."  
"Do you want something to eat before we leave?" Said Hope.  
"Yeah sure. Can I have cereal?"  
"Yeh do you want it the way your Mom eats it or the normal way?"  
Kelley laughed. "I eat my cereal with water."  
"Oh ew gross. Mama I'm just gonna have a bagel. I'm not really in the mood for cereal anymore."  
"Okay sweetheart. Hurry up."  
"I will."  
Kelley and Hope left Bella's room and Bella got up to shut the door. She checked her phone but their was no message from Jesse. Bella texted her to say hey. But she got no reply. She quickly got dress. Throwing on leggings and a long sleeve shirt with the USWNT logo on it like her mothers. She laced up her black Nikes and pulled her hair into a pony tail and braided it. She grabbed her phone of the bedside table and turn her light off. When she got downstairs her mothers were both halfway through with their coffees. Hopes was black. Kelley's was just like her personality. Sweet and sugary. Bella took a bite of her bagel before sitting down at the bar stools in front of Hope.   
"So Bella you any good a taking walks?" Kelley joked.   
"Mom are you any good at keeping up?"  
Kelley's eyes wides at the smart response of her daughter. Hope, on the other hand, couldn't hold her laughter in and was bent over crying. Bella let out a small giggle.   
"Kid you better watch your back!" Kelley joked again breaking out into laughter.   
"Oh no! This one is too funny." Said Hope.  
"Yeah she's got humor just like you. And she response fast and confident."  
"Yeah she's going learn more from the best goalkeeper in the world."  
Kelley giggle and leaned over to kiss Hope. Bella had never seen so much love and happiness between two adults.   
"Wow!"  
"What did you say Bella?" Kelley said breaking their kiss.   
"I said wow. You guys really love each other."  
"Yeah we do and we love you to. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
Hope grabbed the two coffee cups and Bella's plate and placed them in the sink. Kelley and Bella were already waiting outside. Hope locked up the house and turned to her family.   
"We're off!" Kelley said throwing her arm into the air.  
"That we are." Hope said laughing.   
Bella joined her mothers laughter and soon they were all walking around the neighborhood laughing.   
A squirrel suddenly ran across the street in an attempt to out run a car. When the squirrel made it to the other side Bella could her Kelley sigh of relief.   
"Mama." Bella whispered to Hope.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's with her and squirrels?"  
"Well I think she is one but she loves squirrels."  
"Come her little squirrel. Come to me. Come on come here." Kelley said trying to get the squirrel closer.   
"Kel, love, stop we can't take it home with us."  
"Oh but babe why not."  
"Mom it's a squirrel?!?!"  
"Yeah I know that."  
"Oh goodness gracious lets head home. We could snuggle up and watch a movie. Leave the poor thing alone." Hope said.   
"Okay. I get to pick the movie though."  
"Fine." Hope sighed.   
Bella laughed at her mothers bickering. 'They really fought over a squirrel. I love them. Their crazy.' 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were all snuggled up on the couch halfway through their third movie when Bella's phone went off. She sat up slowly and walked over to it. It was Jesse. 

Jesse- Hey just got your text. Still trying to set up this damn phone. I hope your loving your family. I think that I might be finding one too. I can tell you more about it later. I love you so much.

Bella- Hey babe. I love you too. Good luck with your new family. Text me when ever you can and when you get more info on your new family. 

Bella was smiling at her phone. Kelley and Hope shared a look.   
"Hey Bella." Kelley's interrupted.   
"Yeah?"  
"Whose that your texting?" This time Hope spoke to Bella.   
"Umm... well... she umm... I mean... well I just to be at the same orphanage as her."  
Kelley and Hope both nodded their heads.   
"And well we became very good friends but..."  
"But...?"  
"We found out that we like each other and we wanted to be more than friends." Bella paused but neither of her mothers spoke. They both had to come out to their mothers. They weren't going to intrude.   
"Wellimdatingherandimgayandiloveyouandihopeyourokaywiththat." Bella said really fast.   
"Bella we are totally okay with that. We are gay for goodness sakes." Kelley said.   
"Thanks Mom. I love you. I love you too Mama."   
"We love you too. I can't wait to met her. But you should go up stairs and get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow. We would like you to meet some of our friends."  
"That's okay with me. I'm going to head up stairs good night Mama night Mom.   
"Night."  
"Night."

Bella went to sleep with less weight on her shoulders. Everything was perfect. She talked to her parents, to Jesse, and tomorrow she will meet some of her parents friends. 'Their probably soccer stars.' Vella thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep.   
Hope and Kelley were heading up to bed.  
"Hope, I love our daughter."  
"I love her too."  
They stopped outside Bella's room. She was sound asleep. Her phone went off when Kelley went to go plug it into the charger.   
"Hope read this."  
"What?" Hope said looking at Bella's phone. 

Jesse- I cant want to met your family. All i hope is that your happy. I love you. Good night babe.

Hope and Kelley sighed.   
"I think Bella's and her girlfriends have it bad."  
"Oh so do I. They way she smiled at her phone. They way she texts Bella. Oh this is going to be cute."  
"Yeah it will. I hope her heart doesn't break Kel."  
"I hope so too. Come on keys go to bed."  
Hope and Kelley climbed into bed. Kelley's head rested just above Hope's breast. She could hear her heart's steady beat. 'I love this' she thought. 'I love it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all want me to introduced Jesse to the family hun??? Soon I promise soon!!!


	4. Authors note

This is just to say that this story is my "fallback" story. I won't work on it as much as I will work on the two others I have. I will finish my two stories before starting this back up. Thanks for your patience.  


**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING IM REALLY BORED HOPE YOU LIKED THIS


End file.
